Was Freundschaft heißt
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Wenn eine Freundschaft auf dem Spiel steht, hilft manchmal nur eins, um sie zu retten: Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen und auch ein kleines bißchen Selbstaufgabe. Ein OS mit den Rumtreibern an einem der tiefsten Punkte ihrer Freundschaft. Von KitKat2006 für Trovia


**A/N:** Es war einmal vor ein paar Monaten, wo Trovia mich ihre mehr als einfach nur gut durchdachte James-Biographie für MAI lesen ließ. Diese brachte mich dann dazu, eine Idee, die ich eigentlich schon lange gehabt hatte, endlich mal in die Tat umzusetzen. Diese Idee bestand darin, dass ich mich mal mit der Stimmung im Rumtreiberquartett auseinandersetze, die dort in den 2 Tagen nach dem Vorfall mit Snape und der peitschenden Weide geherrscht haben muß. Wie haben die einzelnen Rumtreiber auf Sirius' wirklich dämlichen Alleingang reagiert, wie kam Sirius selber mit diesem kurzfristigen geistigen Aussetzen seinerseits klar und vor allem, wie haben die Vier es geschafft, trotz dieses gewaltigen Vertrauensbruchs in den eigenen Reihen, ihre ganz besondere Freundschaft über diese Sache hinweg zu bewahren? Über all das habe ich mir hier mal Gedanken gemacht und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure KitKat2006

* * *

**  
**

**Was Freundschaft heißt**

- Für Trovia -

Nur wenige merkten an diesem verregneten Morgen im April 1977, dass etwas nicht ganz in den normalen Hogwartsbahnen verlief. Lily Evans war eine von ihnen und ihre Welt wurde für einen kurzen Moment aus den Angeln gehoben. Als sie nämlich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle ausgerechnet in James Potter rannte – und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da sie vorher noch in der Bibliothek gewesen war und die Zeit vergessen hatte – hatte er sie nur aufgefangen, gleich wieder losgelassen und auf ihre gestotterte Entschuldigung nur ein „Schon okay" erwidert. Und dann war er ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick weitergegangen. Kein flotter Spruch war über seine Lippen gekommen, kein verschmitztes Lächeln oder anzüglicher Blick war gefolgt. Er war einfach nur weitergegangen, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken, und hatte eine vollkommen perplexe Lily in dem Gang im dritten Stock zurückgelassen, die sich für einen kurzen Moment fragte, ob sie dies alles nur geträumt hatte.

Ein anderer, dem etwas merkwürdiges auffiel, war Joshua Baker, dem Ravenclaw-Quidditchkapitän. Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, seine aktuellen Gegner in den Wochen vor einem Spiel genauer zu beobachten, um auch durch kleine, unbewußte Gesten die Stimmung im „Feindlager" erkennen zu können. Der Zufall wollte es, dass der Gegner des nächsten Spiels Gryffindor hieß, denn ansonsten wäre er wohl genauso blind für die Veränderung gewesen, wie die meisten anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Er war noch nicht wirklich verwundert, als er Sirius an diesem Morgen alleine in die große Halle kommen sah, nur leicht verwirrt, da er und James sonst immer zusammen auftauchten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie mal wieder irgendwas angestellt, was James einen Besuch im Krankenflügel eingebracht hatte – oder er lief wieder mal wie ein verliebter Kater Lily Evans hinterher. Die Verwunderung setzte erst ein, als James knappe drei Minuten später dann doch kerngesund und offensichtlich ohne albernes Grinsen im Gesicht auftauchte. Sein Blick glitt abwesend über seine Hauskameraden, blieb kurz und völlig emotionslos an Sirius hängen, der diesen Blick verunsichert –_verunsichert?_ - erwiderte und setzte sich dann so weit von ihm entfernt an den Tisch, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Und spätestens dies brachte sowohl ihm als auch Sirius irritierte Blicke von Joshua Baker und von ihren Sitznachbarn ein.

Megan Jones, eine Hufflepuff-Fünftklässlerin und Vertrauensschülerin war die dritte, die durch das untypische Verhalten der beiden berüchtigsten Gryffindors leicht verwirrt war. Sie wollte Remus heute endlich das Buch zurückgeben, dass er ihr vor fast drei Wochen geliehen hatte. Als sie ihn am Gryffindortisch nicht entdecken konnte, hielt sie nach Peter Ausschau, da sie bei ihm weniger Hemmungen hatte, ihn nach Remus' Verbleib zu fragen, als bei den beiden berühmt-berüchtigten Rumtreibern James und Sirius. Doch auch Peter war nirgends zu finden. Dafür entdeckte sie allerdings Sirius etwa in der Mitte des Tisches und, zu ihrer großen Verwunderung, James am oberen Ende. Beide starrten finster auf ihr Frühstück und kauten stumm vor sich hin. Was war da los? Hatte es Krach gegeben zwischen den beiden, die sonst immer eine unzertrennliche Einheit waren? Megan war durch deren Verhalten ziemlich irritiert und beschloss, dass Remus auch gut noch einen Tag länger auf sein Buch warten konnte. Sie würde nämlich garantiert weder James noch Sirius ansprechen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie in so einer Stimmung waren.

Die Sechstklässler ihres Hauses bemerkten dagegen erst in der letzten Vormittagsstunde vor dem Mittagessen das seltsame Verhalten der beiden Gryffindors. Dafür war es in dem Moment aber auch wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass etwas zwischen den beiden nicht stimmte. Es war in Zauberkunst, als Professor Flitwick Sirius bat den Zauber auszuführen, den er gerade erklärt hatte. Sirius schreckte erst hoch, nachdem der winzige Professor ihn dreimal darum gebeten hatte. Er war mit den Gedanken meilenweit weg gewesen und sah seinen Lehrer nur mit völliger Verwirrung an, da er beim besten Willen nicht wußte, was dieser von ihm wollte. Dies alleine war noch nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, da es öfter mal passierte, dass Sirius und seine Freunde geistig nicht ganz anwesend war. Meistens sollte man an solchen Tagen genau aufpassen, wo man hintrat und was man aß. Nein, es war eher das, was danach geschah, was die Hufflepuffs in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte. Als nämlich Professor Flitwick sich aufseufzend an James wandte, nachdem Sirius nicht reagierte, und von diesem nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, tat James etwas, was die versammelten Gryffindors fast von ihren Stühlen riß und für die Hufflepuffs eine Todsünde in Form eines gewaltigen Treue- und Loyalitätsbruchs darstellte. Er führte den Zauber ohne zu zögern aus. Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass er ebenfalls völlig ahnungslos darüber war, was Professor Flitwick wollte, da er doch sonst sicherlich Sirius vorgesagt hätte. Schließlich waren die beiden die besten Freunde und ließen sich nicht gegenseitig im Stich, oder? Und sie hatten es vorher schließlich auch schon oft getan. Doch James tat nichts dergleichen. Er ließ seinen Freund hängen und dieser beschwerte sich danach nichtmal darüber, was für diesen ebenfalls völlig untypisch war. Irgendetwas war hier im Busch, soviel war allen klar, die in dieser Unterrichtsstunde dabei waren, denn die beiden ignorierten sich auch den Rest der Stunde über. James verließ den Raum nach dem Klingeln fast fluchtartig und ließ einen eisig schweigenden Sirius und einen vollkommen hin- und hergerissenen Peter zurück. Und wo war eigentlich Remus heute? War dieser vielleicht der Grund für die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beiden? Oder hatte sich Sirius gar Freiheiten Lily Evans gegenüber rausgenommen?

Beim Mittagessen machten diese Beobachtungen sowohl am Hufflepuff- als auch am Gryffindortisch die Runde und zum Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts wußte die ganze Schule, dass der Friede in diesem eingeschworenen Rumtreiberduo empfindlich gestört war. Die Hufflepuffs brachte das aus ihrem festgefahrenen Glauben, dass diese beiden Gryffindors das beste Beispiel für Freundschaft, Treue und Loyalität waren, für die eigentlich sie selber berühmt waren, die Ravenclaws wälzten die wildesten und kompliziertesten Theorien über den möglichen Grund dieses Bruchs und die Gryffindors spalteten sich in ein Sirius-Lager und ein James-Lager auf, ohne zu wissen, worum es bei dem Streit der beiden überhaupt ging. Sie unterstützten einfach nur denjenigen der beiden, der ihnen persönlich sympathischer war. Dass es dabei zwangsläufig zur Geschlechterteilung im Haus Gryffindor kam, war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn die meisten Mädchen waren auf Sirius' Seite, während sich die Jungs fast ausschließlich auf James' Seite schlugen. Es gab nur eine kleine handvoll Gryffindors, die sich nicht an dieses Schema hielten und zur Verwunderung aller war eine von ihnen ausgerechnet Lily Evans, die ganz klar auf James' Seite stand, ohne das jemand den Grund dafür nennen konnte. Diese Tatsache entlockte sogar James kurzfristig ein Lächeln, als Peter es ihm erzählte, aber es hielt nicht lange an. Ein stummer, finsterer Blickkontakt mit Sirius, den keiner derjenigen deuten konnte, die Zeuge davon wurden, reichte aus, um ihn wieder in seine unbekannte Gedankenwelt abdriften zu lassen.

Die einzigen, die dieser Streit weder verwirrte noch bestürzte, waren die Slytherins. Sie hatten vielmehr ihren Spaß an der ganzen Sache und taten ihr bestes, um die sowieso schon angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden eigentlich besten Freunden mit stichelnden Bemerkungen noch weiter anzuheizen. Doch auch da gab es für die, die genau hinsahen Merkwürdiges zu beobachten. Denn der einzige, der sich diese einzigartige Gelegenheit entgehen ließ und sie stattdessen völlig ignorierte, war ausgerechnet der Erzfeind dieser beiden Rumtreiber, Severus Snape. Doch was auch immer diesem jetzt wieder für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen war, interessierte heute wirklich die wenigsten. Viel interessanter war das Rätsel um den geheimnisvollen Streit zwischen James Potter und Sirius Black. Hogwarts hatte noch nie so hochkonzentrierte Schüler erlebt. Schade war nur, dass die Konzentration so gar nichts mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zu tun hatte.

* * *

„Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass Sirius so verflucht dämlich sein konnte.", platzte es am Abend endlich aus James heraus, als er Remus im Krankenflügel besuchte. Er lief aufgebracht am Fußende von Remus' Krankenbett auf und ab und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen in der Gegend herum. „Ich meine, er hätte Snape umbringen können. Nicht dass ich mich groß um diesen Schleimbeutel sorgen würde, – ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, wenn es den mal richtig erwischen würde, auch wenn ich ihn nicht unbedingt tot sehen will – aber verflucht nochmal, er hätte ohne Skrupel einen Mord begangen. Denkt der Kerl überhaupt nicht nach? Er hätte dich in verdammte Schwierigkeiten bringen können. Er hätte deine ganze Existenz als Zauberer einfach mal so in den Wind geblasen, nur weil ihm Snapes Frisur oder seine Nase nicht paßt. Versteht er das unter Freundschaft? Also ich nicht. Der Idiot hat komplett den Verstand verloren. Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Ausgerechnet Sirius." 

„Also irgendwie wundert es mich nicht, dass es gerade Sirius war.", meinte Remus leise, der aufrecht im Bett an sein Kopfende gelehnt dasaß und nachdenklich auf die Bettdecke sah.

James hielt verwundert an. „Wie bitte?", fragte er verblüfft. „Was meinst du damit, es wundert dich nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Sirius war? Also ich hätte ihm das nicht zugetraut. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass Peter in dieser Beziehung der Schwachpunkt wäre. Ich meine, ich mag ihn ja, aber er ist nicht unbedingt der, der sich gegen andere durchsetzen kann und wenn ihn mal jemand richtig in die Mangel nimmt und wir nicht dabei sind ..."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiterhin seine Bettdecke an. „Nein, Peter würde nichts verraten. Er hätte viel zu viel Angst davor, was er verlieren würde, wenn er uns hintergeht. Ihm ist klar, dass er es sehr schwer haben würde, wenn er uns wirklich enttäuschen sollte und unser Vertrauen zurückgewinnen müßte. Mir war immer klar, dass es, wenn überhaupt, Sirius ist, der in dieser Beziehung Mist baut. Eben weil er oft nicht nachdenkt und gerne mal übertreibt. Sirius eben nicht wirklich Sirius, während Peter absolut Peter ist."

James starrte Remus mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte, wie so oft, wenn Remus seine philosophischen Momente hatte, wieder mal absolut keine Ahnung, was dieser damit überhaupt sagen wollte. „Sirius ist nicht Sirius? Was soll der Quatsch denn? Wer soll er denn sonst sein?"

„Der, der er uns glauben läßt, der er ist.", antwortete Remus und sah jetzt auf, um James direkt anzusehen. „Sirius' Leben besteht aus sehr viel mehr Geheimnissen, als er zugibt. Und glaube mir, mit Geheimnissen kenne ich mich bestens aus."

* * *

James ging tief in Gedanken versunken in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Remus' letzte Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Hatte Sirius wirklich Geheimnisse vor ihnen? Hatte er Geheimnisse vor _ihm_? Er war schließlich sein bester Freund. Sirius konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen. Warum sollte er Geheimnisse vor ihm haben? Das hatte er doch nicht nötig. Aber warum hatte er dann so vollkommen wahnsinnig gehandelt? Warum hatte er riskiert, dass Remus Snape umbrachte? Warum hatte er alles, was sie seit Jahren für Remus taten in einem winzigen Moment mal eben so ignoriert und in den Wind geschossen? Was war gestern Abend zwischen Sirius und Snape vorgefallen, dass Sirius so vollkommen dämlich reagiert und Snape hinter Remus hergeschickt hatte? Ihm hatte Sirius nur erzählt, dass es Streit gegeben hatte. Gut, Streit gab es mit Snape öfter mal. Das war nichts neues. Es muß etwas gewesen sein, was in diesem Streit gesagt worden war. Was hatte Snape gesagt, dass Sirius so hochgehen lassen hat? 

Je länger James diese Gedanken wälzte desto mehr bekam er das Gefühl, dass Remus vielleicht doch recht hatte. Es mußte zumindest ein bestimmtes Thema zwischen Sirius und Snape geben, von dem Sirius seinen Freunden nie was erzählt hatte. Er hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt. Er mußte mit Sirius sprechen, um endlich begreifen zu können, warum dieser Remus' Geheimnis fast verraten hatte. Das war sein bester Freund ihm schuldig. James beschleunigte seine Schritte und rauschte im Eiltempo durch den vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius würde nicht hier unten sein, da war er sich sicher. Es war anzunehmen, dass er im Schlafsaal war und das paßte James ganz gut, denn dann konnte er unter vier Augen mit Sirius sprechen. Und sollte Peter auch da sein eben unter sechs Augen. Schließlich ging diese ganze Sache auch Peter etwas an.

Peter war im Schlafsaal, wie James ein paar Augenblicke später feststellte, doch von Sirius war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er schnaubte frustriert und sah Peter fragend an, der irritiert zusammen zuckte.

„Wo ist Sirius?"

„Ähm ... keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn seit Unterrichtsschluß nicht mehr gesehen. Genauso wie dich übrigens.", kam Peters unsichere und doch leicht anklagende Antwort und James bemerkte den fragenden Unterton in dessen Stimme.

„Ich war bei Remus und muß jetzt unbedingt mit Sirius reden.", antwortete er und fing an, in seinem Koffer nach der Karte der Rumtreiber zu wühlen. Irritiert hielt er kurz darauf inne. Wieso war sie nicht da? Hatte er sie nicht gestern ... nein, er hatte sie gestern nicht in der Hand gehabt. Er war wie irre hinter Snape hergerannt, in der wagen Hoffnung, noch etwas retten zu können. Zuletzt war die Karte bei Remus gewesen, der sie vor vier Nächten von Sirius geliehen hatte. Wofür auch immer. Also drehte er sich um, um Remus' Koffer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Leicht unsicher blieb er einen Moment lang vor diesem stehen. Durfte er einfach so in Remus' Sachen rumwühlen? Verletzte er damit nicht dessen Privatsphäre? Nichtmal an Sirius' Koffer ging er einfach so ran und der war immerhin sein bester Freund, den er in- und auswendig kannte. Oder zumindest dachte er das bis gestern noch. Aber dies hier war ein Notfall. Ihre Freundschaft stand auf dem Spiel und wenn er das jetzt nicht mit Sirius klärte, würde der Riss, den ihre Freundschaft gestern bekommen hatte, vielleicht nie zu kitten sein. Entschlossen kickte er Remus' Koffer mit dem Fuß auf und fing an zu suchen.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was heute überhaupt los ist? Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen habe.", kam Peters Stimme von irgendwo hinter ihm.

Verblüfft hielt James inne. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Peter noch gar nichts von dem wußte, was gestern Abend vorgefallen war? Hatte es ihm keiner erzählt? Nein, es hatte ihm keiner erzählt, wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Er selber war viel zu sehr in seinen eigenen Grübeleien versunken, Remus war wohl auch noch zu geschockt und verwirrt gewesen, als Peter ihn heute morgen besucht hatte und nie im Leben würde Peter Sirius fragen, wenn dieser schlechte Laune hatte. Und die hatte Sirius heute eindeutig. Das war James immerhin mehr als deutlich aufgefallen.

„Sirius hat Mist gebaut.", antwortete er Peter schließlich und wühlte weiter, wobei er zwischen einigen alten Winterpullis auf das Foto einer hübschen Blondine stieß, die er als Hufflepuff zu erkennen glaubte. Mary? Marcia? Megan? Irgendein Name mit M, soviel wußte er. Und immerhin wußte er jetzt auch, dass Remus dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber nicht ganz so blind war, wie er immer tat – und dass er Geschmack hatte, wie er mit einem weiteren Blick auf das Foto feststellte. Grinsend schob er das Foto wieder zwischen die Pullis und wühlte weiter, bis er die Karte schließlich ziemlich weit unten im Koffer fand. Triumphierend zog er sie heraus und sah als erstes in Peters verwirrtes Gesicht, als er wieder aus den Tiefen des Koffers auftauchte.

„Sirius baut öfter mal Mist. Was ist denn diesmal so besonderes daran, dass ihr alle drei verrückt spielt?", fragte Peter ihn verdutzt.

James seufzte. „Diesmal hat er _wirklich_ Mist gebaut, Peter. Er hat Snape gestern Abend verraten, wie man in den Gang unter die Peitschende Weide kommt und ich wüßte verdammt gerne, warum er das getan hat."

„Er hat ... aber Remus ...", stotterte Peter erschrocken.

„Genau.", bestätigte James und suchte die Karte ab, die er inzwischen aktiviert hatte. „Aber Remus. Sirius hat Remus fast einen Mord begehen lassen. Er hat Remus ganze Existenz mal eben so riskiert und ich konnte das noch gerade so verhindern. Ich habe Snape gerade noch so erwischt und da wieder rausholen können. Und ich will jetzt endlich von Sirius wissen, warum er das getan hat. _Verdammt, _wo steckt der Kerl? Peter, hilf mir mal suchen. Ich finde ihn hier nicht."

Froh darüber, nichts sagen zu müssen, da er nicht wußte, was er zu dem eben gehörten sagen sollte, beugte sich Peter ebenfalls über die Karte und suchte diese nach Sirius ab. Doch auch er fand ihn nicht.

„Er ist nicht drauf. Das heißt, er ist nicht im Schloss und auch nicht auf dem Gelände."

„Also entweder in Hogsmeade oder im verbotenen Wald.", überlegte James halblaut vor sich hin und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass er nicht in Hogsmeade ist. Noch einen Anschiss von irgendeinem Lehrer kann er sich nach gestern Nacht nicht erlauben, das weiß er. Ich frage mich jetzt nur, wie ich ihn im Wald finden soll. Der ist riesig."

„Du wirst ihn da nicht finden.", gab Peter ihm recht. „Wir kennen ihn alle viel zu gut, um nicht darin gefunden zu werden, wenn wir es nicht wollen."

„Unheil angerichtet.", meinte James schließlich resigniert und löschte die Karte somit wieder. „Ich glaube, dann bleibt mir wohl wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als bis morgen zu warten."

Peter nickte und verzog sich in sein eigenes Bett. James sprang jedoch vom Bett und ging zu ihrem kleinen Badezimmer rüber. Dabei warf er einen finsteren Blick zu Sirius' Bett rüber, dass in dieser Nacht wohl, genau wie das von Remus, unbenutzt bleiben würde.

* * *

Sirus verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Es hatte eine grauenhafte Nacht hinter sich. Immer wieder war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht und hatte sich panisch im halbdunkeln der heulenden Hütte umgesehen. Er beruhigte sich immer nur halbwegs, denn kaum dass er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, sah er das anklagende Gesicht von James vor sich. Anklagend, geschockt, fassungslos. _Du hast was getan? Bist du wahnsinnig?_ James hatte das getan, zu dem er selber nicht fähig gewesen war. Er hatte alles stehen und liegen gelassen und war so schnell er konnte hinter Snape hergerannt. Sirius selber hatte noch lange auf dem Fleck im Treppenhaus gestanden und die Wand angestarrt und war erst später halb schlafwandlerisch zur Peitschenden Weide gewankt. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie James einen entsetzten und kreidebleichen Snape aus dem Loch unter der Wurzel schubste und selber kopfüber rauspurzelte. Im nächsten Moment konnte er die Klauen des Werwolfs aus dem Loch kommen sehen und er erwachte aus seiner Trance. Ein gut gezielter Schocker ließ die Bestie seine Klaue zurückziehen und Sirius griff ohne nachzudenken nach James' Arm, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. 

Doch James schüttelte seine Hand ab und sah ihn fassungslos an. _Du verdammter Idiot. Hast du den Verstand verloren, oder was? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?_ Und Sirius war wie geschlagen zurückgetorkelt. Eine Antwort fiel ihm darauf beim besten Willen nicht ein, denn er war schließlich selber viel zu verwirrt darüber, dass er es tatsächlich getan hatte; dass er ihrer Freundschaft das schlimmste angetan hatte, was er ihr hatte antun können. Er hatte einen von ihnen verraten und ihm war klar, dass er mit einer einzigen Tat – ein paar unüberlegten Worten – die einzigen echten Freunde verloren hatte, die er je hatte – und die er je haben würde. Er hatte es verbockt, und zwar so gründlich und endgültig wie er es nur konnte. All das, was ihm im Laufe der Jahre nachgesagt wurde, schien sich in diesem Moment zu bewahrheiten, und zähneknirschend und den Tränen nah mußte er einsehen, dass sein Vater wohl doch recht gehabt hatte. _Du bist ein Black, Sirius, und du wirst immer einer bleiben. Vergiß das nicht. Auch wenn du noch so sehr versuchst, dir was einzureden, irgendwann werden deine sogenannten Freunde sehen wer du wirklich bist. Sag dann nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. _Oh ja, sein Vater hatte ihn gewarnt, doch er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen. Wie naiv war er bloß gewesen?

Doch bevor er das letzte bißchen Würde noch verlor – vor einem Erzfeind und seinem maßlos enttäuschten besten Freund in Tränen auszubrechen – erschien Dumbledore auf der Bildfläche und so idiotisch es auch klingen mochte, Sirius war nie erleichterter gewesen, den Schulleiter zu sehen. Ihm war in diesem Moment vollkommen egal gewesen, woher dieser wußte, dass sie hier waren. Egal ob es Zufall war, weil Dumbledore gerne mal Abends spazieren ging oder ob er irgendwie verständigt wurde, in diesem Moment zählte nur, dass Sirius James die Antwort schuldig bleiben durfte, ohne sich selber noch mehr zum Deppen der Welt machen zu müssen.

Das Gespräch bei Dumbledore war kurz, aber doch intensiv gewesen. Der Schulleiter hatte James gelobt (was dieser vollkommen reglos aufgenommen hatte), Snape beruhigt, und bevor er ihn zu Madame Pomfrey geschickt hatte gewarnt, das Wissen, was er heute Nacht erlangt hat unter keinen Umständen preiszugeben, wenn er nicht gewaltigen Ärger riskieren wollte (was Snape ganz und gar nicht in den Kram zu passen schien, wenn man seine Miene betrachtete) und hatte Sirius nur enttäuscht und kopfschüttelnd angesehen (was ihm mehr zugesetzt hatte, als jede lautstarke Zurechtweisung es hätte tun können). Danach hatte er ihn und James ins Bett geschickt, wohin sie auf unterschiedlichen Wegen vom Schulleiterbüro zum Gryffindorturm schließlich auch gelangten. Sirius hatte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugetan und an James' unruhigen Bewegungen konnte er ahnen, dass es diesem ähnlich ging. Sobald es hell wurde hatte er sich deshalb aus dem Bett geschwungen und war aus dem Schlafsaal gefüchtet und er hatte sich geschworen, die nächste Nacht nicht wieder hier zu verbringen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen machte ihn fertig. Er konnte James den ganzen Tag über nicht in die Augen sehen und alleine bei dem Gedanken an Remus' Reaktion auf das Vorgefallene wurde ihm übel und ihm drohten die Knie den Dienst zu versagen. Mehrmals mußte er sich irgendwo abstützen oder festhalten, die Augen schließen und tief durchatmen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten so schnell durch den Kopf, dass dieser ihm zu platzen drohte und als Professor Flitwick ihn ansprach hatte er das Gefühl, als käme dieser von einem anderen Planeten. Er sah, dass sich die Lippen seines Lehrers bewegten, aber dieser hätte genauso gut Veganisch oder Marsianisch sprechen könne, statt Englisch mit Koboldakzent. Der Sinn seiner Worte drang einfach nicht zu ihm durch. Am Ende des Unterrichts hatte er sich deshalb nur mehr schlecht als recht zum Abendessen schleppen können und war danach ohne etwas von dem anzurühren, was da vor ihm stand, aus dem Schloß geflüchtet. Er hatte sich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes in seine Animagusform verwandelt und war einfach nur gerannt. So lange, bis er völlig erschöpft zusammengebrochen und einfach eingeschlafen war.

Als er später erwachte, bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht so weit von der heulenden Hütte entfernt war und so brach er kurzerhand durch eines der unteren Fenster in die Hütte ein und ließ sich müde auf das uralte Bett fallen. Keine drei Minuten später war er schon wieder eingeschlafen, obwohl die Matratze vollkommen durchgelegen war und die Sprungfedern ihn empfindlich in den Körper stachen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wie gerädert auf und realisierte nur langsam, wo er war. Am liebsten hätte er wieder die Augen geschlossen und hätte die harte Realität weiterhin ausgeschlossen. Noch einen Tag unter den fassungslosen und enttäuschten Blicken von James würde er nicht überstehen, doch es nützte nichts. Er war sich sicher, dass die Lehrer inzwischen alle Bescheid wußten über das, was er sich vorletzte Nacht geleistet hatte und wenn er jetzt unentschuldigt im Unterricht fehlte, wäre sein Rausschmiss so gut wie sicher. Und diesen letzten Triumph wollte er seinem Vater dann doch nicht gönnen. Also rappelte er sich stöhnend auf, krabbelte aus dem aufgebrochenen Fenster wieder hinaus, sicherte es wieder und machte sich hundemüde auf den Weg zum See, um erstmal ausgiebig zu baden und einigermaßen wach zu werden.

Das Bad hatte Wunder gewirkt. Er war jetzt wach, die Glieder schmerzten nicht mehr ganz so schlimm und er hatte inzwischen einen Bärenhunger. Als er dann aber kurz vor der Großen Halle war, verließ ihn der Mut. James Blicke wenn er wach und gesättigt war, waren eine Sache, doch wenn ihm der Magen knurrte und ihm vor Hunger beinahe übel war, war eine ganz andere. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, dass Remus inzwischen aus dem Krankenflügel wieder entlassen und ebenfalls in der Großen Halle war. Und dies war schließlich der ausschlaggebende Punkt, weshalb er lieber in die Küche runterging, statt am Gryffindortisch zu frühstücken. Er wußte, dass diese Reaktion erbärmlich feige war, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Er konnte seinen Freunden nicht gegenüber treten und würde es hinauszögern, bis es nicht mehr zu vermeiden war.

* * *

Remus merkte, dass James' Blicke während des Frühstücks immer wieder zur Tür rüberschweiften und unterdrückte einen resignierten Seufzer. Er wußte von Peter, der ihn in aller Hergottsfrühe im Krankenflügel besucht hatte bevor er entlassen wurde, dass Sirius die ganze letzte Nacht über nicht im Sechstklässlerschlafsaal der Gryffindors aufgetaucht war und dass James Sirius zur Rede stellen wollte. James merkte man den Unmut an, doch er selber war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber, dass er Sirius noch nicht begegnen mußte. Er war einfach noch zu fassungslos über dessen Tat, egal wie gefaßt er James gegenüber am Vortag scheinbar gewesen war. Natürlich, er hatte nicht gelogen, als er James gesagt hatte, dass er immer sofort Sirius' Namen gesagt hätte, wenn er hätte sagen müssen, wem seiner Freunde er am ehesten zutrauen würde, ihn in diesem Punkt zu verraten. Nicht weil er an Sirius' Freundschaft zweifelte, denn diese Freundschaft war Sirius heilig, das wußte er. Nicht so heilig wie die Freundschaft zu James – die würde immer wesentlich enger und intensiver sein – aber doch wichtig genug, um für Remus einzustehen, genau wie Remus für ihn einstand. 

Nein, was Remus dazu brachte, am ehesten Sirius das zuzutrauen, was jetzt unglücklicherweise eingetreten war, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm in einem anderen Punkt sehr viel näher stand, als es bei James je der Fall sein würde. Sirius hatte Geheimnisse; er hatte Leichen im Keller, von denen James und Peter nicht mal ansatzweise etwas ahnten und auch Remus nicht, wenn er ehrlich war, aber er ahnte es zumindest. Sirius machte ihnen was vor. Er war nicht er selbst und er tat genau das nicht, was er von Remus vor vier Jahren verlangt hatte – ihm zu vertrauen. Er hatte Remus damals mit James zusammen verbal in die Ecke gedrängt und ihn zum reden gebracht. Er hatte ihn regelrecht gezwungen, sein Geheimnis zu verraten, dass sie schon längst enthüllt hatten und hatte ihn mit anklagendem Blick gefragt, ob er das unter Freundschaft verstand. _Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden dich weniger mögen, wenn du uns die Wahrheit sagst, Remus? Wenn das nämlich so ist, bist du ein gewaltiger Trottel._ Und dabei hatte er nichtmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, obwohl er selbst nur eine Rolle spielte. Remus hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um dies zu erkennen und seitdem hatte er immer gehofft, dass auch Sirius endlich mal seinen Freunden vertraute und mit der Wahrheit rausrückte. Aber statt das zu tun hatte er ihn – Remus – fast so tief in die Scheiße geritten, dass er um ein Haar nicht mehr da raus gekommen wäre. Und genau deshalb war Remus im Moment einfach nur fassungslos und enttäuscht. Und irgendwo tief drin auch stinksauer.

* * *

Für Peter war dieser Vormittag der schlimmste Vormittag seiner gesamten Schulzeit. Am Vortag hatte er noch in seeliger Ahnungslosigkeit geschwebt. Am Vortag hatte er sich das seltsame Verhalten seiner drei Freunde noch mit kleinen Belanglosigkeiten erklären können. Remus hatte halt einfach eine etwas heftigere Vollmondnacht hinter sich; eine Vollmondnacht, an der er selber nicht teilnehmen konnte, da er bei Filch eine Strafarbeit absitzen mußte. Zwar hatte er ehrlich vorgehabt, den Freunden sofort zu folgen, wenn er fertig war und er hatte es auch nach stundenlangem Putzen und Schrubben im tiefsten Kerker bis unter die Dusche geschafft, aber als er dann beim Socken anziehen mit der weichen, gemütlichen Matratze seines Himmelbetts in Berührung kam, hatte doch die Natur gesiegt. Peter war innerhalb von ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen und erst am nächsten Morgen mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen aufgewacht. 

Dass er alleine im Schlafsaal war, wunderte ihn nicht, denn er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Sirius und James ihn für seine Treulosigkeit ein wenig bestrafen wollten und ihn absichtlich nicht geweckt hatten. Also hatte er die beiden seinerseits ein wenig schmoren lassen wollen und war in aller Herrgottsfrühe zu Remus in den Krankenflügel geschlichen. Remus war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, was Peter auf eine harte Nacht zurückführte und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, Remus ein wenig aufzumuntern – und bei der Gelegenheit sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen ein wenig zu bereinigen –, es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Und so schlich Peter schließlich auf einem kleinen Umweg über die Küche zum Verwandlungsunterricht.

Dort fiel ihm erstmals auf, dass auch James und Sirius nicht gerade den fittesten Eindruck machten, aber auch das schob er auf die letzte Nacht, was sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder ein wenig vergrößerte. In der Pause bemühte er sich, etwas aus den beiden rauszuholen, doch spätestens hier merkte er, dass die beiden nicht nur müde und geschafft waren, sondern dass sie auch noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren. Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken und schienen ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Bei James schob Peter dieses Verhalten auf ein weiteres unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen mit Lily Evans, was durch die stirnrunzelnden und nicht eben freundlichen Blicke eben dieser Mitschülerin in James Richtung noch unterstützt wurde. Sirius' ungewöhnliche Schweigsamkeit schob er auf eine weitere unangenehme Begegnung mit einigen Slytherins. Immer wieder schafften diese es nämlich, Sirius irgendwo alleine zu erwischen und ihn nicht eben sanft daran zu erinnern, dass sie auf Blutsverräter wie ihn nicht eben gut zu sprechen waren und dass sie ihn schon noch auf den richtigen Weg führen würden. Wenn so ein Aufeinanderprallen von Dickschädeligkeit nach einer nicht gerade einfachen Vollmondnacht vonstatten ging, war es kein Wunder, dass Sirius innerlich zu kochen schien und sich nur mühsam dadurch zu beherrschen schien, dass er seine gesamte Umgebung ausblendete.

An diesem Vormittag hatte Peter diese Erklärungen jedoch nicht, denn inzwischen kannte er die ganze Wahrheit. Oder zumindest den Teil der Wahrheit, den auch James kannte. Was wirklich dazu geführt hatte, dass Sirius so die Beherrschung verloren hatte, lag auch nach fast 1 ½ Tagen noch völlig im Dunkeln. Und genau das war es, was Peter zu schaffen machte.

Niemand in Hogwarts konnte genau erklären, warum ausgerechnet aus diesen vier grundverschiedenen Jungs so eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft geworden war, denn sie konnten unterschiedlicher kaum sein. Der kleine, schüchterne, pummelige Peter Pettigrew, der in den ersten Monaten in Hogwarts kaum wagte, jemanden anzusehen, geschweige den anzusprechen, Remus Lupin, der schon nach wenigen Tagen als höflicher, doch langweiliger Bücherwurm verschrien war, James Potter, der selbstbewußte, immer fröhliche Sohn einer berühmten Aurorin, der mit dunkler Magie genauso wenig anfangen konnte, wie eine Veela mit einer Schönheits-OP und schließlich Sirius Black, der nicht minder selbstbewußte Erbe der ältesten schwarzmagischten Familie in ganz Großbritannien, der mit einem einzigen Lächeln reihenweise die Herzen der weiblichen Hogwartsbevölkerung zum schmelzen brachte. Erklären konnten sie es nicht einmal selbst, aber was auch immer es war, was sie im ersten Schuljahr zu Freunden gemacht hatte, hatte sie in den Jahren darauf zu einer Gemeinschaft gemacht, die heute mehr als einfach nur Freundschaft verband. Dinge, die innerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaft besprochen wurden, waren für andere tabu, solange sie nicht die Erlaubnis zum Reden von demjenigen hatten, die sie betrafen. Sie alle würden für die drei anderen sterben, wenn es sein mußte. Sie hatten es zwar nie laut ausgesprochen, aber immer irgendwie gespürt. Ihre Freundschaft war etwas, was man mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte und sie alle hatten immer geglaubt, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnten, dass die unausgesprochenen Regeln ihrer Freundschaft für alle absolut heilig waren und niemand es wagen würde, sie zu brechen.

James hatte in der vergangenen Vollmondnacht bewiesen, dass diese Regeln für ihn auch unter Lebensgefahr bestand hatten. Man ließ einen Freund nicht im Stich und man lieferte ihn erst recht nicht ans Messer. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass man sich für den ärgsten Feind in Lebensgefahr bringen mußte. Und doch hatte dieser Beweis einen schalen Beigeschmack, denn erst durch das schlimmste, was ihrer Freundschaft passieren konnte, durch Verrat, war James überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen.

Für Peter war nicht die Tatsache am schlimmsten, dass Remus fast einen Mord begangen hätte, wenn auch umgewollt. Auch nicht, dass James bei dem Versuch, Snape zu retten, fast selber zu Remus' Opfer geworden wäre. Nein, für Peter war es am schlimmsten, dass Sirius, _ausgerechnet Sirius_, ihre Freundschaft so schändlich verraten hatte. Was auch immer zwischen Sirius und Snape an jenem Abend vorgefallen sein mag, war keine Rechtfertigung für einen Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft. Er hätte Snape offen zum Duell fordern können, er hätte ihm einen nicht ganz fairen Streich spielen können, er hätte ihn auf Muggelart windelweich prügeln können. All das hätte Peter verstehen und auch gutheißen können, aber nicht diesen Verrat. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil Verrat eine ganz feige Angelegenheit war und feige war immer das letzte gewesen, für das er Sirius gehalten hatte. Sicherlich hatte er vor allem in der Anfangszeit einen gewaltigen Respekt vor Sirius und auch in den Jahren darauf war es ihm nicht immer geheuer, was Sirius so anstellte, aber er war trotz allem immer ein zuverlässiger Freund gewesen. Peter fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart vor allem den Slytherins gegenüber sicherer, als in James' oder Remus', denn Sirius versuchte sich gar nicht erst in Zurückhaltung oder Diplomatie. Sirius war mutig, selbstbewußt und gerade heraus und das bedeutete im Klartext: Wenn du meinem Freund weh tust, tue ich dir weh und ich scheiß darauf, ob und wieviele Punkte mich das kostet. Was hatte also dazu geführt, dass Sirius zum Feigling geworden war, dass er auf ihre Freundschaft, die doch schließlich vor allem anderen stand, gepfiffen hatte und es in Kauf genommen hatte, dass sie in einer Katastrophe endet? Genau diese Frage machte Peter an diesem Vormittag am meisten Angst, denn wenn schon Sirius so die Nerven und die Beherrschung verloren hatte, wie hätte dann er, Peter an seiner Stelle reagiert?

Durch Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde quälte er sich mehr schlecht als recht mit diesen Gedanken, was dazu führte, dass sich die vier Jungs an diesem Vormittag alle vier ignorierten. Remus schien noch immer in einer Art Trance zu existieren, doch hin und wieder verirrte sich auch ein recht düsterer Blick zu Sirius oder ein nachdenklicher zu James. Sirius starrte mit aller Gewalt Löcher in seine Bücher oder in die Luft und war nach dem Klingeln so schnell verschwunden, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte ein Schlupfloch in der Apparationssperre gefunden, die ganz Hogwarts umgab. James dagegen starrte Sirius an und versuchte von Weitem dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, da Sirius es in beiden Stunden geschafft hatte, Abstand zwischen sich und James zu halten.

In Zaubereigeschichte gipfelte die Verwirrung der allgemeinen Schülerschaft schließlich in so heftigem Getuschel und Unruhe, dass sogar Professor Binns kurzfristig aus seiner Lethargie gerissen wurde.

„Was ist hier los? Was soll diese Unruhe? Konzentrieren Sie sich. Die Gesetzesänderungen in Bezug auf die Muggelfrage ist eine sehr wichtige geschichtliche Angelegenheit."

Ein kurzer ungehaltener Blick in die Runde der nun noch verwirrteren Schülerschaft und schon war er wieder in seine altbekannte Monotonie verfallen und betete Gesetzesänderungen und Ministeriumsvollversammlungen runter, als ob er nie unterbrochen worden wäre.

Remus allerdings drehte sich jetzt zu Peter um, der schräg rechts hinter ihm saß und heftig in seiner Tasche wühlte.

„Wo stecken die zwei?", zischte er Peter leise zu.

„Keine Ahnung.", zischte dieser genauso leise zurück und zog ein leicht zerknittertes Stück unbeschriebenen Pergaments aus der Tasche. „Aber ich kann es dir gleich sagen."

Remus Augen wurden kugelrund. „Du hast sie mit? Spinnst du?"

„So wie ihr drei seit gestern drauf seid, ist es besser, wenn man euch nicht zu lange aus den Augen verliert.", gab Peter so leise es ging ärgerlich zurück. Er sah sich vorsichtig um und tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf das Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", flüsterte er so leise, dass er sich selber kaum verstand. Die Karte allerdings schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn in Windeseile breiteten sich Buchstaben und Linien auf dem vor kurzem noch unbeschriebenen Pergament aus.

„Und? Wo stecken die zwei?" Remus war inzwischen einen Platz weiter gerutscht und saß nun mit dem Rücken zu Binns falschrum auf dem Stuhl und suchte mit Peter zusammen die Karte ab. Ein Verhalten, was raunendes Kopfschütteln hervorrief, da man so ein Verhalten eigentlich eher von den beiden gerade vermissten Rumtreibern kannte, aber nicht von Remus.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber so schwer werden die wohl nicht zu finden sein. Wir müssen einfach nur schauen, wo gerade keine großen Haufen zusammensitzen, sondern wo sich nur zwei einzelne Punkte tummeln. Die meisten dürften ja jetzt im Unterricht sein."

„Hmm, wenn die sich bloß noch nicht gegenseitig ... da." Remus tippte plötzlich auf eine Stelle auf der Karte, die sich ganz in der nähe des Zaubereigeschichteklassenraums befand. „Da sind sie. Sieht nach einem der kleineren Klassenräume aus, die in den ersten Jahrhunderten hier verwendet wurden."

Auch Peter hatte die beiden vermissten Freunde jetzt gefunden und starrte wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel auf der Karte. James schien sich gerade in rage zu reden, denn sein Punkt wanderte ziemlich schnell auf und ab. Sowohl Peter als auch Remus konnten sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie er gestenreich mal mit den Händen durch die Luft und dann durch seine sowieso schon wirren Haare fuhr. Der Punkt der Sirius darstellte stand wie angewachsen völlig reglos davor und auch hier hatten sie keine Schwierigkeiten sich einen dickköpfig schmollenden Sirius mit verschränkten Armen vorzustellen, der versuchte, James Tiraden bestmöglichst zu ignorieren. Ein paar Minuten beobachteten sie die zwei, bis die ganze Sache aus dem Ruder zu laufen schien. Urplötzlich war der James-Punkt direkt vor dem Sirius-Punkt stehengeblieben. Der Sirius-Punkt zitterte kurz darauf heftig, stand dann ein paar Sekunden still und schoss dann einige Meter rückwärts. Peter und Remus warfen sich einen kurzen beunruhigten Blick zu und sahen dann schnell wieder auf die Karte. Gerade schnell genug, um zu sehen, wie der Sirius-Punkt sich jetzt auf den James-Punkt stürzte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das gerät außer Kontrolle.", meinte Remus ernst und griff nach der Karte. Peter sah ihn irritiert an, doch Remus war schon aufgesprungen und hatte ihn hochgezogen. „Komm, wir müssen die zwei auseinander kriegen, bevor die sich gegenseitig zu Gulasch verarbeiten. Oder besser gesagt, bevor von Sirius nichts mehr übrig ist. So wie James im Moment drauf ist, zweifle ich nicht daran, dass ihn das rationale Denken kurzfristig verlässt."

Kurz darauf knallte die Tür hinter den beiden zu und die nun vollkommen verwirrten Klassenkameraden konnten sie nur noch im Eiltempo den Gang entlang rennen hören.

* * *

James war nach Kräuterkunde endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Wenn Sirius nicht langsam wenigstens soviel Mumm hatte, ihm freiwillig ein paar Antworten zu geben, würde er ihn eben dazu zwingen. Im Eiltempo stürmte er die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm und in den Schlafsaal hinauf, riss den Tarnumhang aus dem hintersten Winkel des Kleiderschranks und stürmte auf direktem Weg durch ein paar Geheimgänge auf den Zaubereigeschichteklassenraum zu. In einem versteckten Winkel ein paar Meter davor warf er sich den Umhang über und wartete darauf, dass Sirius kam. 

Wie schon in Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde kam dieser als letzter um die Ecke geschlendert, um im letzten Moment doch noch in den Klassenraum zu schlüpfen, um so mögliche Gespräche schon im Voraus zu ersticken. Diesmal jedoch sollte es ihm nicht mitlaufen. Diesmal würde er ihm ein paar Antworten geben müssen und wenn er sie eigenhändig aus ihm rausprügeln mußte.

Langsam schlich sich James von hinten an Sirius ran, packte ihn blitzschnell am linken Oberarm und schleuderte ihn in den leeren Klassenraum. Ohne sich umzudrehen schoss er zwei Zauber auf die Tür, die sie abhör- und ausbruchsicher machte und ließ unterdessen Sirius keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und sah James überrascht und mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Angst an. Doch James sah in seiner Wut keins von alledem.

„So, Black. Jetzt werden wir zwei uns mal ein wenig unterhalten.", fuhr er Sirius an und ignorierte dessen Zusammenzucken. „Du bist mir noch die Antwort von gestern Nacht schuldig. Was sollte das mit Snape? Was, bei Merlins Unterhosen, hat dich da geritten?"

Sirius sah James an. Wirklich sehen konnte er ihn allerdings nicht. Fieberhaft kramte er in seinem Kopf nach einer logischen Erklärung, doch er fand keine. Er konnte es sich ja selbst nicht erklären, was da mit ihm los gewesen ist. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal mehr erinnern, was genau der Auslöser war, dass er Snape erzählt hatte, wie er in den Geheimgang unter die Peitschende Weide gelangen konnte. Alles was von dem Streit noch übrig war, lag in verschwommenem Nebel. Seit dem Moment, wo wieder Leben in ihn gekommen und er hinter James her gerannt war, hatte er seine Gedanken wieder und wieder umgewälzt, um eine Antwort auf genau die Frage zu erhalten, die James ihm gerade gestellt hatte. Alles was ihm dazu einfiel, war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn da geritten hatte. Und genau das war es auch, was er schließlich in dem kleinlauten Tonfall hervorbrachte, der ihn bei Peter oft genug in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Du weißt es nicht? DU WEIßT ES NICHT? Du lieferst einen deiner besten Freunde fast ans Messer, bringst nebenbei fast jemanden um und alles, was dir dazu einfällt ist: Ich weiß es nicht?" James starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Verfluchte Hölle nochmal, Sirius. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich mit so einer lächerlichen Antwort zufrieden gebe? Ich will eine Antwort, Sirius. Eine _vernünftige, logische nachvollziehbare _Antwort. Eine Antwort die nur _du _mir geben kannst und ich denke, ich habe ein Recht auf diese Antwort, nachdem ich diesen Stinkstiefel Snape davor bewahrt habe, von Moony zu Gulasch verarbeitet zu werden und dabei selber fast draufzugehen. Und das alles nur, weil du meinst, dass es vielleicht lustig ist, Snape ein wenig zu erschrecken. Hast du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, was das für Moony bedeutet hätte, wenn er Snape oder mich vorletzte Nacht zu packen bekommen hätte? Oder hast du nur an deinen eigenen kleinen Triumph gedacht?"

James redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Völlig blind für das was Sirius tat lief er vor diesem auf und ab, wirbelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, fuhr sich hin und wieder frustriert und resigniert durch die Haare und sorgte mit seinen Vorwürfen dafür, dass Sirius sich immer jämmerlicher fühlte. Vor seinem geistigen Auge verschwamm James für ein paar Sekunden und nahm dann die Form seines imposanten und furchteinflößenden Vaters an. Der Klassenraum wurde zum Arbeitszimmer das schon Generationen von Black-Oberhäupter dazu benutzt hatten, ihren Reichtum zu mehren, Bündnisse zu schließen und auch, um regelmäßig ihre Kinder zu disziplinieren. Sirius selber wurde zum 11-jährigen Jungen, der gerade die Weihnachtsferien im ungeliebten Elternhaus angetreten und seinem Vater jetzt Rede und Antwort zu stehen hatte, warum er sich nicht an die Traditionen gehalten und nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war. Als ob er etwas für die Entscheidung des sprechenden Huts gekonnt hätte.

_'Gryffindor, Sirius. GRYFFINDOR!!! Bist du denn völlig von Sinnen? Wie kommst du darauf, dich den Traditionen zu widersetzen?'_

_'Aber ... der Hut hat doch ...'_

_'UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE! Und hör mit dem Unsinn auf, dass dieser jämmerliche, alte Fetzen, der sich Hut nennt, die alleinige Entscheidung trifft. Ich war selber in Hogwarts, Sirius, und ich weiß verdammt genau, dass man mit diesem Fetzen verhandeln kann. Also hör auf mich für dumm zu verkaufen.'_

_'Aber ich habe nicht ...'_

_'DU HAST WOHL GEHANDELT, SIRIUS! Wie sonst ist es möglich, dass der Erbe der Blacks ein verfluchter GRYFFINDOR geworden ist? Hör mir gut zu, Sirius, denn ich sage es dir nur einmal. Du wirst dich von diesen Gryffindors fernhalten. Vor allem von diesem Potter-Bengel. Hast du mich verstanden?'_

_'Aber das sind meine Freunde, Dad'_

_'FREUNDSCHAFT IST WAS FÜR SCHWÄCHLINGE, SIRIUS! Und ich dulde nicht, dass mein Sohn, mein ERBE, ein Schwächling ist. Du bist ein BLACK, Sirius, und du wirst immer ein Black bleiben, egal was du deinen sogenannten Freunden jetzt auch vorspielen magst. Du wirst dich nicht ewig verstellen und anpassen können. Irgendwann wirst du das schon kapieren. Und IRGENDWANN werden es auch deine „FREUNDE" kapieren. Und dann wirst du sehen, was Freundschaft wert ist. Nämlich nichts. Sie werden dich fallen lassen und nur versuchen, ihre eigene Haut zu retten, wenn es drauf ankommt.'_

_'Das werden sie nicht.'_

_'Oh doch, das werden sie. Freundschaft ist etwas für Schwächlinge. Was wirklich was wert ist, sind Bündnisse, Reichtum und Macht. Irgendwann wirst auch du das begreifen, Sirius. Sag dann nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.'_

Sag dann nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!

Oh ja, sein Vater hatte ihn gewarnt. Er hatte es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, er wäre anders als die Menschen, mit denen er die ersten 11 Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, er wäre kein typischer Black und er war _stolz_ drauf. Doch so wie es jetzt aussah, hatte er sich wohl doch geirrt. Fünfeinhalb herrliche Jahre lang hatte er einen Traum gelebt, doch jetzt war er aufgewacht und hatte realisiert, dass er sich all die Zeit über geirrt hatte. Seine Familie und all die anderen aktuellen und teils auch ehemaligen Slytherins hatten Recht gehabt. Irgendwann würde seine wahre Black-Natur durchbrechen und dann würde er alleine dastehen. Und an genau dem Punkt war er jetzt angelangt. Er hatte ausgeträumt. Es wurde Zeit, der Realität ins Auge zu sehen.

„Du willst wissen, warum ich das getan habe?", fragte er mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme, die seine innere Aufgewühltheit und Verunsicherung in keinster Weise preisgab.

James blieb ruckartig stehen und drehte sich jetzt schweigend zu ihm um. Ein oder zwei Sekunden schien es, als ob er nicht recht wußte, was er von dieser Unterbrechung seiner Wutrede halten sollte, aber dann riß er sich zusammen. Langsam trat er auf Sirius zu und ließ nicht zu, dass Sirius den Blickkontakt, den er den ganzen Tag über krampfhaft gemieden hatte, jetzt wieder brach.

„Ja.", antwortete er genauso ruhig, doch in seinen Augen loderte immer noch eine Wut, die er eigentlich kaum im Zaum halten konnte. „Ja, ich will wissen, warum du das getan hast. Ich finde, ich habe verdammt nochmal ein Recht darauf. Also?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht."

„Du bist _was_?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht. Genau wie mein Vater es mir vor Jahren schon prophezeit hat."

„Was soll der Quatsch? Nennst du das eine vernünftige Antwort?" James starrte Sirius regelrecht nieder, doch dieser schien den intensiven Blick gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Das ist die einzige Antwort, die ich dir geben kann, James.", kam es weiterhin verdächtig ruhig von Sirius. „Niemand kann wirklich aus seiner Haut. Remus nicht, obwohl er wahrscheinlich sein letztes bißchen Würde geben würde, wenn es möglich wäre, Peter nicht, selbst wenn es ihn nichtmal was kosten würde, du nicht, auch wenn du es gar nicht willst, weil du dich in deiner Haut pudelwohl fühlst. Und ich erst recht nicht, auch wenn ich es mir seit Jahren einzureden versucht habe. Ich bin und bleibe nunmal ein Black; der Erbe einer der reichsten, mächtigsten und schwarzmagischsten Familien des Landes. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mir das bewußt wurde. Ich bin nun mal ein Black und ich werde immer einer bleiben und weder du, noch Remus oder Peter, und schon gar nicht ich werden das jemals ändern können."

James hatte die Worte gehört, die Sirius da mit einer völligen Gelassenheit gesprochen hatte; er sah den harten, fast eisigen Blick, der ihn unangenehm an Lucius Malfoy erinnerte. Dies war nicht sein Freund, der da gerade vor ihm stand. Dies war der Erbe der Blacks, den es in der Realität überhaupt nicht gab.

Irgendetwas rastete in diesem Moment in James Hirn endgültig aus. Bevor Sirius wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte James ihn hart an beiden Oberarmen gepackt und schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass sein Kopf vor und zurückflog.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?", schrie er Sirius heftig an. „Was zum Henker ist los mit dir, dass du so einen hirnverbrannten Schwachsinn von dir gibst?"

„ES IST DIE WAHRHEIT, JAMES!", brüllte Sirius zurück und kämpfte heftig gegen den knallharten Griff seines Freundes an. „SIEH DAS ENDLICH EIN!"

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal, was ich einsehe.", knurrte James stinksauer. „Nämlich dass dir der Kopf gehörig zurechtgerückt gehört." James holte aus und verpaßte Sirius so einen heftigen Kinnhaken, dass dieser um einige Meter nach hinten flog.

Vollkommen verblüfft starrte Sirius James an, doch dann hakte auch bei ihm etwas aus. „Na warte, Potter. Dir werde ich zeigen, was es heißt einen Black zu schlagen." Im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf James und ließ all den Frust der letzten eineinhalb Tage raus. Wie von Sinne schlug er auf James ein, doch dieser kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um mit so einer Reaktion zu rechnen und versuchte so gut wie möglich dessen fliegenden Fäusten auszuweichen. Immer gelang ihm das zwar nicht, doch nach einigen Minuten heftigen Gerangel hatte er Sirius bewegungsunfähig unter sich fixiert.

„Verdammt Sirius, komm endlich zu dir.", brüllte er ihn an.

Sirius sah ihn mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an, doch lange hielt er James Blick nicht stand. Stumm drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. James merkte, dass Sirius jeden Widerstand aufgab und ließ ihn los. Langsam stand er auf.

„Sirius?", meinte er ruhig und sah auf diesen runter. Langsam drehte Sirius den Kopf und sah James an. „Komm schon, steh auf und dann laß uns endlich wie zwei vernünftige Menschen über die ganze Sache reden."

Auffordernd hielt er Sirius die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch, als dieser sie ergriff. Doch kaum stand er wieder auf den Beinen, riß Sirius sich los und brachte ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sich und James. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm blieb er stehen, starrte auf die zugestaubte Tafel und atmete mehrfach tief ein und aus.

„Du hast vorhin davon gesprochen, dass du aufgewacht bist; dass dein Vater immer Recht gehabt hast und er es dir schon vor Jahren prophezeit hat. Was ist da bei dir zu Hause los, Sirius? Was verheimlichst du uns?"

Sirius zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen und James war, als hörte er ein zittriges Einatmen. Und dann passierte etwas, was James nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sirius Beine gaben nach und er sackte jetzt deutlich aufschluchzend in sich zusammen. Geschockt starrte James auf ihn runter, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu ihm rüber. Stumm legte er Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch zu seinem größten Erstaunen fuhr Sirius schließlich hoch, als hätte er sich an James' Hand verbrannt.

„Laß es, James.", fauchte er ihn an und sah James finster an. „Du willst wissen, was ich euch verheimliche? Du willst wirklich wissen, wie es bei mir zu Hause ist? Ich will dir sagen, wie es bei mir zu Hause ist, James. Es ist die Hölle. Ich habe kein Zuhause wie ihr, wo man gefragt wird, wie es in der Schule war oder wie es einem geht, wenn man morgens aufsteht. Ich habe keine Mutter, die Weihnachten Plätzchen backt, einem die Sachen hinterher räumt und einen auch hin und wieder mal aus reiner Mutterliebe in den Arm nimmt und einem peinlicherweise Küßchen auf die Wange drückt. Ich habe keinen Vater, mit dem ich stundenlang über eventuelle Berufspläne diskutieren oder den ganzen Sonntag im versteckten Obstgarten hinter'm Haus Quidditchmanöver trainieren kann. In meiner Familie gibt es nur eins. Nämlich dass man funktioniert; dass man die Traditionen von der Reinheit des Bluts und der Aufrechterhaltung des magischen Erbes hochhält. Muggel sind etwas, was mit Ungeziefer auf einer Stufe steht und Muggelgeborene sind der reinste Abschaum. Sie sollten in unserer Welt nicht existieren und beide Gattungen sollten nach Möglichkeit am besten ganz von dieser Welt verschwinden. So etwas wie gefährliche und verbotene Flüche, die angeblich schwarzmagisch sind, existieren nicht und sind pure Erfindung der schwächlichen Führung weltfremder Ministeriumsoberen. Die drei Unverzeihlichen mit lebenslang Askaban unter Strafe zu stellen ist einfach lächerlich und man muß sich sowieso nicht daran halten, wenn man zum einzig wahren magischen Kreis gehört. Als Kind hat man zu spuren und sich einer vernünftigen Erziehung zu unterziehen. Seit ich sprechen kann, wird mir Englisch, Französisch und Latein regelrecht ins Hirn geprügelt, seit ich selbstständig sitzen und essen kann, werden mir korrekte Tischmanieren und geistreiche Konversation eingehämmert, seit ich laufen kann, bekomme ich Unterricht im Tanzen und Duellieren. Seinen Eltern hat man zu gehorchen und sollte man einmal aus der Reihe fallen, wird man bestraft, damit man es beim nächsten mal nicht wieder tut. Und natürlich wird auch bei uns nicht mit so lächerlichen Strafen um sich gehauen, wie Hausarrest, Quidditchverbot oder wochenlanges abwaschen oder Unkraut zupfen. Nein, in unseren Kreisen wird zu handfesten Mitteln gegriffen, um die Kinder in der Spur zu halten. Der Imperius und der Crutiatus sind gang und gäbe in der Kindererziehung."

„_WAS???_" Völlig fassungslos starrte James Sirius an und versuchte zu begreifen, was dieser ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. Hatte Sirius gerade wirklich gesagt, dass die schwarzmagischen Reinblutfamilien ihre Kinder mit den Unverzeihlichen disziplinierten? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört.", meinte Sirius nun spöttisch, als er James' fassungslosen und leicht entsetzten Blick sah. „Sowas ist bei uns völlig normal. Und auch die Zauberei lernen Kinder aus schwarzmagischen Kreisen nicht erst hier in Hogwarts. Die wirklich wichtigen und nützlichen Zauber, Flüche und Tränke werden bei uns zu Hause gelernt. Lange vor Hogwarts. Meist ab dem sechsten oder siebten Lebensjahr. Was meinst du, warum die meisten Slytherins kaum Probleme mit dem Schulstoff haben. Das ist nicht Talent, sondern jahrelanges, knallhartes Training von Dingen, die das gleiche Niveau wie die gängigen Aurorenflüche haben. In den Kreisen, in denen meine Familie verkehrt wird höchsten Wert auf die Salazar'schen Traditionen und Ansichten gelegt und natürlich geht man in sein Haus, wenn man nach Hogwarts kommt. Etwas anderes ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen."

„Du nicht. Du magst vielleicht so erzogen sein, aber du bist kein Slytherin, Sirius.", widersprach James heftig.

„Und jetzt rate mal, wie oft ich dafür schon gebüßt habe.", forderte Sirius ihn auf und sah ihm stur in die Augen. „Rate mal, wie oft ich schreiend am Boden gelegen habe, weil mein Vater mich für eine Entscheidung bestraft hat, die ein, um es in seinen Worten zu sagen, jämmerlicher, alter Fetzen getroffen hat? Ich habe mehr Zeit unter einem Crutiatus erlebt, als so mancher Auror in seiner gesamten Karriere. Und einen Imperius, der von einem schwächeren Zauberer oder Hexe als meinem Vater kommt – und du kannst mir glauben, das sind eine ganze Menge -, werde ich nach recht kurzer Zeit ohne Probleme brechen können, so gut bin ich im Training."

Jetzt hatte James Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Sirius ihm gerade mit Wucht in den Magen geboxt hatte. Seine Knie zitterten unkontrolliert und ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Eltern ihre Kinder so behandelten? Doch ein Blick in Sirius Augen sagte ihm, dass Sirius es todernst meinte, dass er diesmal vollkommen offen und ehrlich war und es in diesem Moment keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen ihnen gab. Merlin, unter was für einem Druck hatte Sirius all die Jahre über gestanden. Was hatte er alles in sich hinein gefressen und in einen hinteren Winkel seines Bewußtseins verschoben, wenn er bei ihnen war. James hatte das Gefühl, als ob er seinen Freund heute das erste mal wirklich sah. Remus hatte Recht gehabt. Sirius hatte immer nur eine Rolle gespielt und nach dem was James gerade gehört hatte, konnte er ihm das nicht einmal verübeln.

„Sirius, ich ... ich weiß ... wirklich nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.", stotterte James und blinzelte verwirrt.

Sirius schnaubte. Natürlich wußte James nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er wußte es ja selber nicht. Und er wußte immer noch nicht, was ihn zu dem Wahnsinn bewogen hat, Snape auf Remus' Fährte zu setzen.

„Wie wäre es mit: Du hättest uns eher vertrauen und dich uns anvertrauen sollen, du Idiot. Dann hätte die ganze Situation nie so eskalieren können.", kam eine ruhige Stimme von der Tür.

James und Sirus fuhren herum und sahen Remus und Peter neben der Tür stehen.

„Wie ... wie kommt ihr denn hier rein?", fragte James irritiert. „Ich hatte doch vorgesorgt. Und woher wusstet ihr überhaupt, wo wir sind?"

„Tunichtgute kriegen so einiges raus.", erwiderte Peter und nickte zu Remus rüber, der die Karte lässig mit der Hand hin und her schwenkte.

„Und die Tür war nur gegen Abhören und Ausbrechen gesichert.", fuhr Remus fort. „Rein ging ohne Probleme."

Sirius warf James einen unleserlichen Blick zu, während James über seine eigene Blödheit verärgert mit den Augen rollte. Man sollte halt ein wenig mehr darüber nachdenken, was für Zauber man verwendete, selbst wenn man gerade eine Mordswut auf seinen besten Freund hatte.

Sirius hatte sich jetzt wieder Remus zugewandt und sah ihn das erste mal seit dem Vorfall direkt an. Remus starrte minutenlang zurück, ohne was zu sagen, doch schließlich gab Sirius sich einen Ruck.

„Hör mal Remus, was da Vorgestern vorgefallen ist tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ist eine lächerliche Entschuldigung und ich kann es damit auch nicht ungeschehen machen, aber du kannst mir glauben: Ich würde es ungeschehen machen, wenn ich könnte. Ich kann dir nicht mal wirklich sagen, warum ich das getan habe. Irgendwas ist da bei mir kurzfristig komplett ausgehakt, aber das liegt alles komplett im Nebel. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was Snape gesagt oder getan hat, was mich dazu gebracht hat. Beim besten Willen nicht, sonst würde ich es euch sagen. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich kompletten Mist gebaut habe und sonstwas dafür geben würde, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte."

James sah Sirius an und wußte plötzlich, dass dieser all diese Worte durchaus ernst gemeint hatte. Sirius tappte genauso wie sie völlig im Dunkeln, was den Auslöser für den Vorfall betraf. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, wie es dazu gekommen war, das sah er ganz deutlich, aber es lag in Remus' Händen, ob ihm das reichte, um einen Neuanfang ihrer Freundschaft zu wagen. Und ein kurzer Blick zu Peter rüber zeigte ihm, dass Peter dasselbe dachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das je vergeben kann, Sirius.", begann Remus schließlich leise. Sirius zuckte sichtbar zusammen, doch er brach den Blickkontakt mit Remus nicht ab. Er war ein Idiot, aber bei Merlin, er war kein Feigling. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dir je wieder wirklich vertrauen kann. Du hast wirklich verdammt großen Mist gebaut und es hat mich wirklich heftig in den Fingern gejuckt, dir gehörig eine zu verpassen."

„Tu es, wenn es was nützt. James hat da schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet.", flüsterte Sirius und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den ersten Schlag. Doch Remus dachte gar nicht daran, diesen Wunsch in die Realität umzusetzen.

„Nein, Sirius. Das würde mir zwar kurzfristig einiges an Wut aus dem Bauch nehmen, aber wirklich bringen würde es nichts. Sorge einfach dafür, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt, okay?"

„Was?", fragte Sirius ihn ungläubig und auch James und Peter sahen Remus verwirrt an. Meinte Remus das wirklich ernst? War er nach ein paar Worten wirklich bereit, die ganze Angelegenheit zu vergessen und weiterzumachen wie bisher?

„Ich sagte: Sorge einfach dafür, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt.", wiederholte Remus und dann lief zu Sirius Erstaunen ein Schmunzeln um dessen Mundwinkel. „Und vertraue uns in Zukunft ein wenig mehr. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass wir dich weniger mögen würden, wenn du mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt wärst, oder? Wenn das nämlich so ist, bist du ein gewaltiger Trottel, Sirius Black."

Sirius stutzte einen Moment, doch dann lief auch ihm ein erleichtertes Schmunzeln über das Gesicht, als er die Worte erkannte, die er Remus vor einigen Jahren in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ähnlich und doch so vollkommen anders.

„Manchmal ist Vertrauen gar nicht so einfach, wie andere es einem glauben machen wollen.", erwiderte er leise.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Remus im gleichen Tonfall. „Doch genau das ist es, was Freundschaft so wertvoll macht. Dass man einander vertrauen kann. Bedingungslos vertrauen, egal um was es geht. Nur muß man erstmal lernen, wie es geht. Auch wenn das an sich schon ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein kann. Und jetzt laßt uns die ganze Sache abhaken und zusehen, dass wir in der Küche noch was zu essen bekommen, bevor Zaubertränke anfängt. Mir hängt der Magen auf den Kniekehlen. Das Frühstück hat mir heute Morgen nämlich nicht besonders schmecken wollen."

„Also das ist eine Idee, die mir gefällt.", meinte Peter grinsend und auch James stimmte dem Vorschlag nickend zu.

* * *

Es waren nicht viele, die an diesem Mittag erfuhren, dass der Friede im Rumtreiberuniversum zumindest halbwegs wieder hergestellt war. Eine der wenigen war Lily Evans, die den vier Jungs auf der Treppe begegnete, als sie nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm war, um ihr Zaubertrankbuch zu holen, dass sie in ihrem Schlafsaal vergessen hatte. James war inzwischen scheinbar wieder er selbst, wie sie leidvoll feststellen mußte, denn er ließ sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, Lily nach einem Date zu fragen. Natürlich gab sie ihm einen weiteren Korb, schließlich ging es hier ums Prinzip und sie würde sich eher vom Astronomieturm stürzen, als mit James Potter auszugehen. James sah das offenbar anders und konnte nur mit einiger Überredungskunst von Sirius, Remus und Peter daran gehindert werden, diesen Korb und seine Begründung genauestens auszudiskutieren. 

Der nächste, der Zeuge des neuen Friedens wurde, war Ravenclaw-Kapitän Joshua Baker, der im dritten Stock aus der Jungstoilette kam und unvermittelt mitten im Rumtreiberpulk stand. Eine Tatsache, die ihn leicht verstörte, da diese zur Schau gestellte Einigkeit der vier Gryffindors in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht wirklich selbstverständlich war.

Im Erdgeschoss trafen sie auf Megan Jones, die gerade aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt kam und dabei mitten in Remus' Armen landete. Sie lief knallrot an, als sie Remus erkannte, rasselte stotternd eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen runter und wühlte gleichzeitig hektisch in ihrer Tasche rum, bis sie das Buch gefunden hatte, dass sie nun schon seit zwei Tagen mit sich rumschleppte, um es ihm zurück zu geben. Zur Belustigung seiner Freunde war Remus zumindest so fair, die gleiche Gesichtfarbe wie Megan anzunehmen und ebenso zu stottern, als er die Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis nahm und das Buch in die eigene Tasche steckte. James gerauntes „Halt dich ran, Kumpel. Ich glaube, sie steht auf dich." half ihm auch nicht sonderlich aus seiner Verlegenheit. Es führte nur dazu, dass das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Sirius und Peter um einiges breiter wurde und seine und Megans Gesichtsfarbe langsam einen besorgniserregenden Zustand annahm.

Die erste größere Gruppe, die merkte, dass die gewohnte Ordnung wieder hergestellt war, war die Gruppe Gryffindors und Slytherins, die sich in der ersten Stunde nach dem Mittagessen durch Zaubertränke quälen mußten. Am Tisch der Rumtreiber ging es zwar noch nicht so lebhaft zu, wie sonst, aber man konnte deutlich spüren, dass das, was auch immer seit gestern zwischen den Vieren gestanden hatte, nicht mehr so gänzlich unüberwindlich war. Besonders deutlich wurde dies, als unter heftigem Gelächter aus ihrer Ecke Severus Snapes Kessel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in die Luft flog.

Am Abend in der Großen Halle erfuhr es auch der Rest der Schülerschaft, denn am äußeren Ende des Gryffindortischs ging es wieder mal besonders laut zu.

„Wie schön, dass Sie sich wieder so gut miteinander verstehen, meine Herren.", unterbrach Professor McGonagall die Unterhaltung der Vier. „Deshalb tut es mir auch außerordentlich leid, Ihnen ihre Freude gleich wieder zu verderben. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie es mit dem Unterricht in Zaubereigeschichte nicht so genau nehmen und sich lieber anderswo rumtreiben, als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Deshalb werden Sie das Versäumte heute Abend um acht Uhr bei einer Sonderstunde bei Professor Binns nachholen und mir bis übermorgen eine Zusammenfassung des Unterrichtsstoffs abliefern. Sagen wir drei Pergamentseiten von jedem von Ihnen. Sind sie damit einverstanden?"

Und bevor sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten, gegen diese Maßnahme zu protestieren war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Völlig überrumpelt sahen sich die Vier an, bis Peter schließlich seufzend die Augen verdrehte und sich noch einen Hähnchenschenkel zur Stärkung griff.

„Sich gemeinsam die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, sich hin und wieder anschreien und prügeln, Slytherinkessel in die Luft jagen und Binns am Abend überleben. Jetzt kapiere ich erst, was Freundschaft wirklich heißt."

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel.", tröstete James ihn und schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. „Nach dem, was wir in den letzten zwei Tagen durchgemacht haben, ist das doch ein Kinderspiel."

Sirius sah bei diesen Worten auf und fing Remus' Blick auf, der ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Ja, James hatte recht. Wenn sie es geschafft hatten, ihre Freundschaft durch den Vorfall der letzten Vollmondnacht nicht völlig auseinander brechen zu lassen, würden sie Binns auch überleben.

Sirius warf Remus ein leicht unsicheres Lächeln zu, welches dieser zurückhaltend, aber dennoch ehrlich erwiderte. Er wußte, es war noch ein langer harter Weg, bis er Remus' Vertrauen wirklich wiedergewonnen hatte. Aber er würde alles tun, was notwendig war, um es wieder zurück zu gewinnen, wenn Remus ihm nur die Chance dazu gab.

* * *

** A/N:** Und? Ist das eine Review wert? Ich hoffe es doch, denn ich habe eine ganze Menge Cyber-Kekse gebacken, die ich unter den Reviewern verteilen möchte. Also, Reviewbutton kitzeln, die Tatstatur zum glühen bringen und danach herrlich leckere Cyber-Kekse futtern. ;-) 


End file.
